Friends With Benefits
by Starmz
Summary: Lucy is a successful, rich head-hunter - though she prefers 'executive recruiter'. Gray is the art director for a small, internet-based company. One day, she is tasked with recruiting Gray for GQ. Shortly after, they agree to start a totally physical relationship, no strings attached. But these two friends soon find that you can't have intimacy without emotions coming into play. AU
1. Chapter 1: Shiz gets real and dumped

**A/N: So I got this idea from a Friends With Benefits trailer (GrayLu style – it's on Youtube, check it out!) My friend and I both agreed that Justin Timberlake actually fit Gray pretty dang well, and Mila just made Lucy sound a whole lot more mature. So I was terribly low on muse and desperate for something with a planned out plot when I realized – bingo! I loved the idea, and there was plenty of material for me to work with! I hope you guys like it :3**

**P.S – Suggested media: The Friends With Benefits official soundtrack, and the movie itself! :D OOCness is to be expected as I very closely follow the original plot.**

**Genre: **Romance/Humour/Friendship/Drama

**Rating: **M (could be considered T, but I'm basing this off the movie rating)

**Pairing: **GrayLu (Gray x Lucy)

**Synopsis:** Lucy is a successful, rich head-hunter (though she prefers executive recruiter). Gray is the art director for a small, internet-based company. One day, she is tasked with recruiting Gray for GQ. Shortly after, they agree to start a totally physical relationship, no strings attached. But these two friends soon find that you can't have intimacy without emotions coming into play. AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything here, except perhaps some of the writing.

* * *

_Don't know where we'll be tomorrow,_

_but we'll beg and borrow everything we need._

"Okay, let's see where we are."

A dark-haired, lanky young man was standing in front of an interactive screen, dragging several pictures out of the way and placing them to the side. Behind him was the rest of the company, a small but fun bunch. As he removed the items, he commented on them too.

"Uh, we don't need this." That had been a black-and-white photo of a fairly attractive model, in a coy pose. "Get rid of that." He'd been remarking on a picture of an Asian couple. "Kill that." An overly colourful, warm-toned photo of a middle-aged couple. "That kind of freaks me out," Now that was a neon picture of a man, not unlike what one would look like through heat detection cameras. "Don't need her." A brunette dressed in leopard print. "Uh, we can get rid of that..." Military style for the Civilian man, the off-white picture screamed.

"Okay, we can start with this." Using his fingers to scroll down, he pointed out an article titled 'IMMIGRATION REFORM'. Underneath was the statement, 'Who's kidding who?' Making vague gestures at the screen, Gray continued. "I know it's a hard hitting piece, but, come on you guys. It's the internet – we need traffic, traffic. What d'ya got?"

"How about this?" One of the employees asked, turning to her computer. With a few quick keystrokes, a new picture popped up in the place of the man next to a bed, which had formerly taken up that space. Up came a woman dressed suggestively in a faux maid outfit, her posture being especially lascivious. Though she appeared to be cleaning, everyone in that room knew that it was just some model dressed for a lewd photo. Gray pointed at her and smiled.

"Perfect. Now look at her, doesn't she look smart and knowledgeable about immigration reform?"

"Yeah!"

Everybody chorused the same affirmative answer, only the slightest hesitation in their voices.

"Yeah, yeah she does right? I'm fucking with you people! This isn't a porn site; what are we, nerds trying to look at boobies?" The others laughed nervously, though most were relieved. After all, if their boss was a nutcase … well maybe they would be okay. Or not. Suddenly, Gray's cell phone rang and he went to pick it up, leaving the others to keep working. "Come on! Keep looking."

At least, he would have answered his call, had he not just spilled water all over his pants.

"Gray – your pants?"

"Shit!"

Answering the call, he gestured frantically at one of the male employees while holding up a conversation with his girlfriend.

"Hello?"

Meanwhile, a pretty golden-haired woman was walking in the streets, dressed casually for a date. A phone was stuck next to her ear, and she was chatting animatedly away to her boyfriend.

"Hey! Baby, where are you? Are you still at work?"

"No! Not even close." Gray looked around, wondering what to do now.

"The scene of the movie starts in ten minutes." Lucy was starting to get more agitated now, though she tried not to show it. Glancing at her gold-plated watch, she continued walking down the street, passing by several high-end stores.

"I know!" Dropping his voice so that it was barely a whisper, he lifted the cell slightly away from his face and gestured at the male employee again.

"Give me your pants."

"What?"

"I'll buy you lunch tomorrow, come on."

"No."  
"I'm your boss, give me your pants."

The man could only stare at the irked Gray before relenting, standing up and starting to pull his pants down.

"Please try not to be late, I really hate missing the movie's beginning." She was approaching the theatre now, was he going to be there?

"I know, I know." The man had pulled down his pants, exposing his bare butt to a certain pug, courtesy of one of the female employees. Naturally, the dog started panting and sniffing, as its instincts compelled it to. Staring at him, Gray mentally disapproved and turned to another co-worker, this time requesting the same thing. "Give me your pants." The other male looked up, disbelief etched on his features. However, the black-haired man had directed his attention back to his cellphone, insisting that he was on his way. "I'm coming, baby."

"I'm almost there!" Barely avoiding slamming into the elevator doors, Gray was just pulling up his pants as he entered the lift.

"How far away?" Lucy was cautious, gently probing but feeling a little mistrustful. Her voice was soft and she'd checked her watch for what was undoubtedly not the last time.

"I think I see you!" Jumping into his silver car, Gray sped off, tires screeching on the road.

"Where are you? I'm here." She was standing right outside the cinema, the lone person in front of it. Everyone else had already went inside, she was sure.

"So am I. So many people. What are you wearing?" He tried to reassure his girlfriend that he was already there, though truthfully he was still driving to the place.

"I'm wearing the only clothes outside the theatre; because I'm the only **person** outside the theatre." Lucy was clearly exasperated, having thrown up her free hand in despair. Her boyfriend could be so insensitive sometimes.

"I love that outfit! You look so sexy in that." Still in his car, he was desperately trying to salvage what was left of his facade.

"You know that I love this movie. It has a prostitute, and a ruthless business man, and they fall in love. And anyone can." _Little Woman_, that was what the movie was called. The blonde did adore it, if only because it bolstered her hopes. She was irritated now, because her boyfriend obviously didn't care enough about her.

"I know it means a lot to you, which means it means a lot to me." Gray was out of the car now, running towards the scheduled meeting place.

"Apparently, it doesn't." Hurt was clear in her voice, and Lucy's throat felt tight. Why now, of all times?

"I'm looking at you right now, I can see you!" Still running, he felt like his time had just ran out.

"Lucy!" A deep voice called to her, and a dark, pink-haired man walked towards her. One might say that Lucy had strange taste in men, but he had been her friend first and well, it was the personality that counted.

"Hey!" Putting the cellphone back into her bag, she smiled and went towards him.

"Hey."

"Aw, you made it."

They kissed as Natsu hastily put away his phone.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Uh, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. I brought us sandwiches. For you: turkey, no cheese, gluten-free bread."

"You sure this was prepared in an air-free facility?"

Nodding solemnly, Lucy resisted the urge to laugh at this ridiculousness of his statement. Air-free facility? Was he kidding?

"Yes. I'm fully aware of your allergies."

With Gray, what had happened wasn't so different. He'd rushed over to the Pantages Theatre, on Hollywood Boulevard. They were showing John Mayer tonight, which his girlfriend just happened to love. Reaching a navy-haired woman dressed in a light blouse and holding a cellphone, Gray tried to appear indifferent. Her expression was indignant, half-way to the point of being furious.

"We missed _Your Body's A Wonderland._"

"Okay, only one song, that's not so bad right?"

"It was fucking _Your Body's A Wonderland._"

"Well the good news is, he has so many … good ones."

"Here's an idea. Next time, instead of being late, just shit on my face. 'Cause that's kind of the same thing as missing _Your Body's A Wonderland._"

Gray almost couldn't believe it. Was his girlfriend really this upset over a single song? This was truly unbelievable. In fact, she looked so angry she could almost cry. And then that really would be bad news; he was a sucker for crying women.

"Okay, come on, we really have to go in. Julia Roberts is about to put on her really tall boots." Lucy was about to head in, when Natsu caught her hand.

"Um. We need to talk."

A poker face, uncomprehending what he had just said. And then alarm bells set off in her head. _How could he say that while smiling?_

"I think we should take a break." Juvia said this, dead-serious. And when she was serious, she really meant it.

"I just feel like we should chill for a while, you know?" Natsu obviously wasn't used to having to dump somebody, but here he was. Breaking up with this beautiful girl._What is wrong with him?_

"You're doing this." Lucy could only stare, not wanting this to happen. No. _No!_

"You're breaking up with me?" Now it was his turn to be indignant.

"You said I was your soulmate."

"I did? When?" Oh he was so dumb sometimes, she just wanted to rip that stupid little face off.

"When we were at that bed and breakfast, _having sex._"

"Well you know, that doesn't-"

"That doesn't **what**?"

"Count."

And there she went, with her famed Lucy Kick. Nobody made a fool out of her and got nothing out of it.

"I was tied up at work. I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should care a little less about work, and a little more about the girl you are dating," She was spiteful, he could understand that. But _this?_ It wasn't like he could be there for her every minute, right? Gray did try to make time, he really did. But sometimes he just couldn't help being a few minutes late here and there.

"'Cause last time I checked, work doesn't reassure you that liking a finger up your ass doesn't make you gay."

"I never said go up, okay?" Gray made a ring with his index finger and thumb, poking it with his other index finger. "I just said lightly around – it's like, like a little button." He could see Juvia making a 'I-could-care-less-about-what-shit-you-say' face, and he stopped, then sighed. "You know what? Not your shoe anymore."

"Is this why you were late? You were worried about how to break up with me?" Lucy could feel herself tearing up, and no, she would really hate to show herself to be vulnerable right now.

"Oh, no no, I was trying to decide what to wear."

"So you went with sneakers and a hoodie."

"Yeah." And he was **smiling**! How dense could he get? Why did she _ever_ even consider dating a guy like him?

"What are you, gonna take the SATs after this?"

"Don't lash out, okay. You're better than that."

"I'm reeaally not." Lucy narrowed her eyes, supremely annoyed. This was terrible. Her life was just terrible.

"I think we're heading to different directions." Juvia shook her head, trying to explain her reasoning.

"Yeah. You to the John Mayer concert and me to not. Thank you for doing this before the concert, by the way. Best breakup _'ever'_." The last word he simply mouthed, not bothered to say it.

"He is the Sheryl Crow of our generation!" Now she was just plain mad.

"Let me just ask a quick question. And just know that I am not at all crushed by this breakup. So be honest. Why?" Lucy tried to keep her tone even and calm, but inside she was struggling to prevent herself from crying and beating Natsu. He only nodded, thinking back as to the reasons why he had broken up with her.

"Is this a trick?"

"No. Just pure anthropological research."

"Okay. You want someone to sweep you off your feet, but you're more interested in getting swept off your feet than the someone who's doing the sweeping. You seem like you got it totally together, but you're actually really emotionally damaged. Also, you have really big eyes; and that freaks me out sometimes."

"Thank you. That's enough." Lucy was now feeling very self-conscious, and doubtful of her beauty. Surely she was still attractive, though? Frowning severely, she wondered when their relationship had become so rocky.

"It's not you at all."

"Of course it's me! You can't say that, you're breaking up with me!"

"It's not! It's me! _I_ don't like you anymore." Gray was astonished. This was so stupid. He should just walk away, right now.

"This is my fault. You deserve better than me." Lucy knew that already.

"You're a great guy." Nodding blindly, he was oblivious to her words.

"A little too emotionally unavailable, if you ask me."

"I didn't."

"I really want to stay friends." She was so weird sometimes.

"Let's stay friends."

"Sure." Lucy had been raised well, but the woman also didn't know how long this could last. All she wanted was to get back home and drink her sorrows away. Or rant. Preferably both. She smirked deviously at him.

"Totally." Attempting to be sincere, Gray smiled at Juvia, really unsure why she'd dyed her hair blue. Not that he had ever wondered before, since she pulled the look off, but still. Why? In response to that, Juvia gave him two thumbs-up. They both knew the other was fake. Then she turned her thumbs towards the concert, indicating that she would take her leave now.

"JOHN FUCKING MAYER!"

"C'mere, you."

Natsu hugged her, and all of a sudden Lucy found herself immersed in his pink hair. Why was his hair pink? So maybe it was a little red, too, but why would he dye his hair _salmon_? Was he gay? Maybe that explained it. "You're going to get through this."

_Close your eyes now_

_Look inside now_

_Let the sound_

_Take you away_

* * *

_/ And I'll leave it there! I would add more but right now my fingers are a little tired from typing so much – there's a whole load of rewinding and dialogue I've got to do, but no worries, I'll be sure to update ASAP! (Probably today, even) I'll be taking a mini break from my other stories until I get up to at least Chapter 3 here. Or that's the plan anyway, unless I get a muse boost c;_

_Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2: Bewilderment is evident

**A/N: As promised, I'm back with the next installment of FwB! Please read and review – it helps me understand what you think about it, and please note that I know flames/trolls when I see them. I've got a lot more experience than you would think.**

**Oh, and:**

_**Unknown:** **Clearly an anon troll, I see. Well, I wouldn't go through the bother of reading a story when you should already know that it's going to be GrayLu. So please, enjoy the ride or just go away. I don't have the time nor patience to deal with people like you :)**_

_**Misha (can I call you that?): Thanks so much! :3**_

_**Beauty (I like nicknames, tell me if I can't use them): I'm so glad you like it! Unfortunately this will be my last update for today :c Be sure to watch out for other chapters soon!**_

* * *

_I don't believe in the power of love,_

_when the world is crumbling down._

"Why do relationships always start off so fun, and then turn into suck-a-bag-of-dicks?" Gray didn't even know who the hell he was talking to, he had just grabbed this random dude who told him his name was … Al? Albert? _Alzack, that's right. _Whatever. He was just moping anyway. Nothing important.

"You really have to stop this bullshit Hollywood cliché of true love." Lucy herself had believed in true love. Deep down, she still did, but she didn't want to think about that anymore. She thought that she had finally gotten it right with Natsu. They hit it off so well, and then when their friends egged them to get together, they did. She thought that they were perfect for each other; that he was her knight in shining armour. Obviously not. _He did just dump me. _The blonde had just grabbed this woman she vaguely recognized ('Erza, is it?') and started complaining to her about her stupid failed relationship. As the pair passed by a wall of posters advertising 'The Ugly Truth', acted out mainly by Katherine Heigl and Gerard Butler, Lucy finally snapped. "Shut up Katherine Heigl, you stupid liar!" Stomping off angrily, she didn't care where she went as long as it was to a nice, comfy bed.

"I'm just gonna work and fuck. Like George Clooney." Gray stared ahead, too messed up in his head right now to even notice the other people.

"I'm just gonna shut myself down emotionally. Like George Clooney." Her voice was confident, fully conveying the nuances of pain and completely feigned uncaring attitude.

And now he was on a plane, flying by himself in business-class. Nonchalantly reading an issue of the GQ magazine, Gray looked up. An attendant had approached him, talking in a soft, almost seductive voice. _But she wouldn't do that, would she?_

"Ah. Seat up please, sir."

Pointing to the window, currently showing a scenic view of some kind of river next to the city, he smiled and asked her, "Is that the Hudson River?" The flight attendant bent down and smiled back at him before replying.

"Ah, no. It's the East River."

"Oh, so we won't be landing on it then like that uh, flight. You know. With that Captain they keep giving medals to." The attendant's alluring expression changed into a contemptuous grimace.

"That pilot was a hero," Pushing the button that reclined and straightened his chair, she retreated with one final word as she brushed her chestnut hair back with a hand. "_Asshole._"

Huffing, Gray only looked back down at his magazine. "Plane actually did a lot of the work." He said under his breath, not quite sure what was wrong with the people around here.

As Gray's flight was landing, Lucy was in a cab, talking to somebody from her company. "I think I found the perfect guy to fill that job at GQ." As she did so, she not-so-discreetly pulled off her skirt. "He's landing and I'm scrambling." Sitting back down, she pushed back her flaxen hair and then started chatting again. "He's not sold on the job yet, but I'll get him there. I always do." Lucy looked out the window, paused and then replied. "Yeah, I'm even picking him up in a hybrid. He's from LA, I figured he was into all that bullshit."

Glancing at the mirror, she realized that the driver kept glancing back at her. _Pervert._ Leaning forwards, phone still glued to her ear, Lucy thought of the perfect plan to get his eyes off of her.

"Hey sir, what's that tall building over there?" Placing her cellphone down, she lifted up her light lavender shirt and pulled it over her head. The driver's attention was focused on the building, not her. _Great._

"The Empire State Building." Popping up in the mirror again, only Lucy's head showed.

"No, no, no. The other one. The really, really tall one with the … antennae on top of it. The windows ..." She was almost done! Pulling her new shirt down, she smirked inwardly. _Ah, the disadvantages of being cute and desirable..._

"That's the Empire State Building!" Trying to keep up her facade, Lucy leaned forwards and then confirmed his statement.

"Oh yeah. You're right. King Kong."

Placing the phone back next to her ear, she resumed conversing as if nothing had happened. "Hey."

Finally at the airport, Lucy looked around, and then went to take a sign from another man who seemed to have found who he was looking for already.

"Oh, hey, are you done with this? All … met up? Great, welcome to New York, Ms. … Renderghast." Holding the placard in one hand, she used the other to dig around in her purse. _It's gotta be here somewhere._ There! Pulling out a tube of lipstick, Lucy stuck a tongue out cutely as she scribbled a name on it. _'GRAY FULLBUSTER.'_ However, once the doors opened once again a strong gust of wind blew the paper right out of her hands (_Why was it paper? I should've gotten a piece of plastic!_).

Gasping, her stunned hazel eyes followed it to the baggage carousel. "Oh no. Oh! Excuse me. Sorry. Okay. Mwah!" Exclaiming at her bad fortune, she took off her shoes and stepped up onto the carousel. As if she did this every single day. Rushing at a brisk pace, Lucy tried to keep up with the piece of paper, but darn it; she was up against an automatically rotating piece of machinery!

"Can you get my bag?"

And now they were asking for her to get their luggage too. Too nice to refuse, Lucy replied with a firm "Sure.", and went backwards to get it.

"Which one?"

"The one with the straps."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Okay!" Lugging it carefully to him, she beamed and added a cheery, "Welcome to New York, sir!"

Chasing after the piece of paper again, she jumped over a piece of luggage just as Gray moved towards it. At the same time, Lucy had grabbed onto it as well.

"That's me."

"Which one? The blue or the yellow?"

"Oh, no, the makeshift sign made out of lipstick? That's me."

"You're Gray Fullbuster." She smiled, feeling just a tad foolish.

Pointing to the sign, the handsome dark-haired man nodded.

"I am."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"You're picking me up from the airport."

"Ah, yes! I am!" She was still on the carousel.

"You always pick people up like this?" Gray was, suffice to say, just a little amused and confused.

"Oh, you know, I like to keep things interesting." Finally stepping down, Lucy could only imagine how silly she must appear. "Welcome to New York."

"Thank you. You're not exactly what comes to mind when you think, 'head-hunter'."

"Yeah, I prefer executive recruiter. Head-hunter sounds a little creepy."

"You stalked me for six months. Creepy." His tone was playful, light-hearted. Chuckling, Lucy saw Gray take his heavy bag and took it herself.

"Oh here, let me take it."

"You're really gonna carry my bag. You're _that_ girl?"

"No. I'm going to change your life. I'm _that _girl." Beaming merrily, she wondered what had gotten into her. Sure, she was optimistic, but going this far? Wow.

"My life is already pretty great."

"Oh really? 'Cause you wouldn't be here if your life were already pretty great." While saying the last few words, Lucy's pitch had risen, as if mocking him.

"A free trip to New York! I'd be an idiot to turn that down."

"Well then I guess you must've been an idiot for the past six months."

"Ooh. Yeah, a lot of people would say longer than that."

As the duo exited the airport, Lucy laughed, feeling her worries drift away.

"It's a huge opportunity, Gray. Art director of GQ magazine, this is the big leagues! I mean, no offense to your little blog on the internet."

"Which got six million hits last month."

"I could put up a video of me mixing cake batter with my boobs, and it would get eight million hits."

"It's been done."

She could only stare at him. _He can't be serious._

"... ."

"Really?"

"Mmm." Gray looked out the window, seeming bored. Lucy was desperate to garner interest, for her salary depended on this. So she was rich, yeah. But it wouldn't sustain her forever.

"Look, there is no question that you are talented at what you do, but this is GQ!"

"New York is so crowded. Look around. I'm from LA, okay? I like my open spaces." And there he went, changing the subject. Laughing at this messy state of affairs, Lucy put out a rhetorical question.

"What are you, a gazelle? What's really worrying you about this?"

"I don't know, I don't want to be the guy who took something legendary and shit the bed with it. Excuse the expression." Averting his eyes, Gray hoped that Lucy wouldn't mind.

"Well then, don't be the guy who shit the bed – excuse the expression. Be the guy who made the bed legendary again."

Nada. The guy just looked at her blankly. Frustrated, Lucy leaned closer and offered him some encouragement.

"Listen, we'll get some coffee before the interview. You'll be fine." Reclining back to her original position, she reconsidered that thought. He _was_ from LA. Perhaps he wasn't into that kind of stuff. "Oh, I'm sorry. We can get some green-tea-soy-organic-hemp bullshit." Gray only smirked at her, secretly happy that she was going through all this effort just for him. Well, maybe not him exactly, but it still counted, right?

"It's really hot in New York." They were walking towards the classy building where Gray was having his interview, and he was rapidly becoming more jittery. Lucy only watched, faint hints of amusement showing on her face.

"It gets hot in LA."

"Yeah, it gets hot in LA, but it's the humidity. In LA, if it's ninety degrees it feels like ninety degrees, but-"

"Right."

"When it's hot in New York, ninety degrees is like a hundred thousand degrees-"  
"Uh, this conversation about weather is _really_ fascinating, but lucky for me, we are here. So … good luck."

Glancing at the building, Gray forced down a gulp. _I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous. _He chanted silently inside his head.

"Whatever happens … happens. Remember, I don't really want it."

"Just do me a favour, act like you do so that I look good."

"Right. I can do that. By the way, this is really good."

And so he went in. Lucy looked dubiously at the dark green drink in her hand and then shrugged. Gray wouldn't be _that _immature, right? Taking a sip, a muffled 'mm!' escaped from her as she spit it out, and then took another sip of the other drink in her hand, gurgled and then spit that out too. "Watch out!" A woman, who had almost got caught by the flying liquid, screeched.

"Ugh!" Gray, who had been watching the affair with some trepidation, wasn't quite sure what to make of Lucy. She seemed elegant, what with her tidy clothes and all, yet her behaviour could only be described as disgraceful. Yet she made him laugh, and not in a bad way either.

As the hours passed and day turned into night, people went in and out of the plaza – where Gray was being interviewed. It was, after all, a stately, gleaming building and attracted many visitors. However, there was one particular lady lurking around, waiting for a certain man.

When he finally got out, Lucy instantly saw him, and strode towards him.

"Hey!"

"You still here?"

"Uh, yeah! Welcome to my job."

"Nice."

"So? Tell me, how'd it go?" Was she too eager? She was pretty sure she was being too pushy.

"They bought it. You're safe for a little while longer."

"Oh, thank you. I owe you one."

A beep sounded from his jacket pocket, and Gray picked up his cellphone. Another beep as he checked his new messages. Lucy's wide eyes were anxious as she bit her lip, placing her own phone back into her bag.

"Uh. This is from you."

"It's your offer."

"Wait – I got it?"

"They called about five minutes ago." A smile, this time sincerely happy. "Congratulations! Offer expires at midnight."

Looking towards the building, Gray rolled his deep blue eyes and then faced Lucy again.

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of texting me?"

"Because it's more dramatic." Gray smiled at her childish side before looking at his phone again, unsure of what to do. Sighing, for Lucy had noticed this, she glanced at him and tried to uphold his flagging spirits.

"Gray. Look at me. You are not going to shit the bed. I've seen your work, it's amazing." Turning back to her, the raven-haired man could only gaze at the woman. She was so interesting, in the way that she was confident but insecure, serious yet funny.

"It's a huge move. Would you uproot your entire life for a job? Be honest."

"For a job? Probably not. But for New York... yeah, I would. Which is why I'm not going to try to sell you on the job, I'm going to sell you on New York."

"It's New York! I've seen Seinfeld." Crossing her lithe arms, Lucy cocked her head at him.

"Not the bullshit tourist version." Her chocolate eyes only grew larger, silently trying to persuade him.

"... Puppy dog eyes. Nice touch."

Giggling, Lucy nodded.

"Yes! Come on. Let me buy you a drink." She walked a few paces before noting that Gray hadn't followed, and turned back around. "What's wrong? What- what are you waiting for."

"Light to change." He gestured to the traffic light, which was currently green.

"You LA folk are so cute." And there she was with that baby voice again. "Come on!" Lucy linked his arm with hers, and walked him across the street. They narrowly avoided a cab, and Gray took the chance to highlight his uncertainity.

"See? I'm gonna die."

"Here we have Brooklyn bridge, downtown Manhattan... and right in front of us, an outdoor bar." The two had reached a dimly illuminated place, the bridge providing a strangely beautiful light-studded environment. It was nearly midnight, and the sky was jet-black, fringed with a stunning navy blue that simply refused to let go just yet.

"Aha! Alcohol! Now you're talking." Laughing, Lucy leaned against his shoulder, a grin on her face.

When they were seated, she cupped the side of her face with a hand, one foot swinging from side to side.

"You know, I like you. I'll give you a choice of closes."

Intrigued, Gray picked up his glass, looking expectantly at her.

"What?"

"How I close you on this job."

"Okay." He was really curious now, and a smile graced his normally stoic face.

"So we have the flattery close: 'Gray, you are so good at what you do.'" Chuckling lightly, Gray was surprised that Lucy seemed to be taking this seriously. Or maybe it was just the alcohol talking. The blonde continued, oblivious to his amusement.

"The take-it-or-leave-it close: Man I don't care if you take it, I get paid regardless!'" Ah, now that was funny. She had even paired it with a bobbing head and accent (bad, but regardless, still an accent). Laughing more openly, Gray nodded as a signal to go on.

"The sympathy close: 'You see, my kidneys are failing...'"

"Why is it that a woman thinks that the only way to get a man to do what they want is to manipulate him?" Here he interjected, finding Lucy's fake tears funny, but Gray was just the kind of person to ask those kind of questions. Just like with that pilot guy.

Gazing behind him, Lucy smiled. It was a bittersweet gesture, really. But how would he know?

"History, personal experience, romantic comedies." Gray let out a chuckle that just told her, 'Yeah right.' "Look, you're here for a reason, whether you admit it or not!"

"Yeah, to explore an option. Who wouldn't want to know their options?" Leaning back in her seat, Lucy smirked silently to herself.

"Someone who was in a perfect situation."

"Are you in a perfect situation?" He retorted, brows raised.

"Job? Absolutely. Everything else? None of your business."

They grinned at each other for a heartbeat, before Lucy turned away and saw somebody she recognized.

"Loke!"

"Lucy!"

"Hey!"

"What's up, man?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You look great! You been working out?"

During this exchange, Gray had been staring at Lucy, unsure of how to insert himself into the situation. When the orange-haired man had released Lucy from his embrace, Gray simply mouthed the words, 'You know him?' Ignoring him, Lucy continued her conversation.

"Nope. Just been eating a lot."

"Ah, okay. You want a drink?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll get you a drink, 'kay?"

Of course, Gray hadn't expected for Loke to fall face-down into the table. Lucy hurried over and pulled him up, as if this happened every time. "Careful!" They both grinned, laughing a little to themselves. Finally deciding to stop sticking to the sidelines, Gray pushed himself into their little gathering.

"Hey bro, that was like a double McTwist 1260."

"Oh, yeah, like the trick."

"Yeah, yeah yeah! Gray."

"Lucy, you wanna get this guy out of my face before I break his fucking skull?"

Gray stared at Loke, truly surprised and just a little scared now. Midnight-blue eyes darting to the side, he met Lucy's melting bronze ones. Unsurprisingly, she offered little help.

"Sorry bro, no disrespect. I mean, I'm a huge fan."

"You don't fucking know me man. Don't talk to me like you know me! What, you think I'm all chill because I snowboard and shit? One more word – fuck you up like dynamite!"

"... Dynamite."

Lucy actually seemed as if she felt like she might have to intervene, anxious eyes locked on Loke. Gray leaned back a little, not wanting to get hit. Or spit on. Or injured.

"Oh, nah, I'm just playing, bro. Any friend of Lucy's is cool with me. It's all good, man." Lucy let out a relieved sigh, though Gray was fully unconvinced.

"All good."

His suspicions were only confirmed when Loke leaned in under the pretense of hugging him, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm whispering in the ear of a _dead_ man."

Backing off, Loke waved and left it at that.

"See you later."

"Bye, honey."

Gray could only stare.

_They say, L.O.V for you and me_

_That's just the way it gotta be_

* * *

_/ Alright! Sorry for not updating sooner, I have a lot of work to do ^^; As mentioned above, last update for today. I wish I could lengthen this but it's pretty late and I'm not sure if I can finish this chapter at the scene I wanted to if I continued. I will definitely have longer chapters next time! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Conviction is hard to attain

**A/N: I never imagined I'd get this amount of positive feedback! Thanks you guys! :) So as promised, here's the next chapter.**

_**Fairy-Tail: Thanks! I predict that it'll be around 15, maybe 20 chapters? Considering that the movie is about 1 and two-thirds hours long and each chapter is roughly 8 minutes of the movie (maybe 10 as the story progresses). So E.R.T (estimated reading time) is actually around an hour for an average reader.**_

_**Fiery: Thanks so much! To be honest how I portray the character is mostly due to the movie writers themselves, but hey, I take a compliment when I can c; And oh, yeah, that was actually exactly how the movie went – I thought that it was really cool and I tried to imitate that as closely as possible :3 And I love long reviews! :D**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

* * *

_I'm leaving today,_

_I want to be a part of it:  
New York, New York..._

Gray and Lucy were walking down a street, their arms lightly bumping against each other every now and then. They had just exited the outdoor bar, and both were a little woozy because of the alcohol. Sure, they were both dealing with it okay – physically. Mentally? Well, let's just say that they needed to take a long nap.

"Loke Leo seems really great. Nice dude." Though his remark was obviously meant to be sarcastic, strangely Gray's voice was cool and gentle, not at all sarcastic. _Maybe it's sarcasm … just reversed._ "How do you know him again?"

"I took his virginity." A glint in her soft eyes, an undetected emotion flitting past.  
Gray's brow furrowed as he thought of an adequate way to respond.

"Oh. So you guys have known each other for a while?"

"No, it was like eight months ago."

"Wow. So does the carpet match the drapes?" A lame attempt at humour, but Gray was trying to keep the conversation light.

"Uh, it's hardwood floors if you know what I mean." Grinning as Gray let out a pained groan, Lucy couldn't hold back her laughter, and chuckled.

"God! Terrible visual."

"Totally kidding, by the way. Just an old friend of mine."

Thinking this through, Gray nodded to himself.

"You guys use the same leave-in conditioner." Laughing some more, Lucy walked towards a stall selling Halal food, and ordered some. "Your hair has nice body!"

"Can I get two number sixes, extra strong."

A short while later, the two headed towards a parking lot. Gray wasn't quite sure how they were going to get in, seeing as the gate was already lowered, but decided against asking Lucy just yet. However, when she peered through the gaps of the grate, he had to ask her something.

"What're you looking for?"

"The cops. Come on!"

Watching Lucy roll underneath the grating, Gray frowned, a tinge of amusement and anxiety colouring his voice.

"The cops?"

"Yup. C'mon!"

Feeling like he had no other choice, the man did as she told him to. It was either roll or get left behind, and he preferred to stay with his guide. At least for a while. Rolling under the grate, he grimaced. _New Yorkers really are weird._

"Where're you taking me?" They were climbing stairs now, and Gray was just starting to get tired. Not so much weary of the physical stuff, because he was actually pretty fit, but of the little roundabout way Lucy had of showing him things.

"You'll see!"

Lucy put one leg, and then the other above a moveable barrier, stepping neatly away from it. Gray, following her, simply pushed it open before looking at her, a strange sort of curiousity in his eyes. But she had already left.

Apparently they had reached their destination, because the pair pushed open a door, leading to a wide rooftop with an unobstructed view of the Empire State Building. It was dark, probably after midnight already, but Gray was in awe of the lights still illuminating the city. In a way, it was like a beacon of hope. In LA, there were lights, yes, but everything here was flashier. Showier. Not to mention that he hadn't exactly lived in the middle of the city.

The blonde then gestured to the open space and turned to Gray, a crafty smile on her face.

"Here's your open space. Run, gazelle. Run!" Laughing, she stepped towards the low wall, as did Gray, a mildly confused expression on his face.

"Wow. This is unbelievable. Okay, this was not on Seinfeld."

They were both looking at the view spread out below them, the Empire State Building just behind them. Unlike most clichéd romance stories, they didn't go up the building itself, oh no. Instead they had gone to a rooftop where they could actually see the building, but not be on top of it. In many ways, that was a lot safer and more sensible.

Sitting on a large pipe, Lucy nudged Gray lightly.

"C'mon, what would your dad have thought about this?"

"About what?"

"He must have an opinion, he used to write for LA Times for 23 years."

Impressed and unusually not at all freaked out, Gray looked down at Lucy, who was chewing a bit of food.

"Somebody did their homework."

"I have this thing at work? It's uh … Google. Come on, what does he think about the job?" Gray himself had some food, and he started eating it, the crunch satisfyingly crisp to his ears.

"Actually, I didn't ask him."

"Well then you must know what he'd say."

Looking at her patient face, those pleading brown eyes … he turned away. Really, maybe he was weak for not being able to deal with it, but he just couldn't. If he was going to talk about it, then Gray wasn't going to let Lucy see how open he was being.

"Uh... He'd tell me to go with my gut, and that he'd be proud of me no matter what I did."

"Sounds like a really great man." Her voice was understanding, sympathetic, and even longing. _What about her parents?_ Shaking that thought away, Gray looked up at the sky for a diversion. They weren't close enough yet to ask that.

"Yeah, he is."

There was a short, uncomfortable pause. Lucy quickly leaped down from the pipe, and turned to Gray.

"Hey, want to see something really cool?"

"I always wanna see something really cool - what?

Following her, he expected that they'd go to the edge of the railing or something. Perhaps these strange New York people put on a spectacular show every night. But, no. Lucy had simply laid down on the roof, and then as Gray let out a surprised exclamation, she sat down and sighed expectantly.

"Come on."

"... Okay."

Jumping down, the dark brunette man followed her, feeling just a little silly. But it was good. He needed to relax more.

"Ahh. Only place in the city you can actually see the stars."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Pretty awesome."

"I know. I like to come up here to think. Just when it gets a little too much for me down there … it's like my New York version of a mountain top."

Nodding, Gray lay there silently, admiring the stars.

"Best part?" Lucy suddenly interjected, eyes wide. Turning his head to face her, the question was written all over his face. "No cell reception." Laughing, Gray nodded empathetically. Been there, done that. After a brief moment, Gray suddenly thought of something awkward, and hesitated before asking Lucy something.

"You take all your recruits up here?" Brow furrowed at the idea, he knew it wasn't any of his business, but, still.

"Actually never really taken anyone up here." Her brow furrowed too, as if just realizing this.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"... If you tell anyone about this, I'll rip your ears off and staple them to your neck." Lucy's brow furrowed some more, as if she was truly agitated at the thought of somebody else finding out. Then again, this was her secret hideaway. She had a right to feel like that, right?

"Everyone in this city seems really violent." His voice was low and soft, purposely made so to give of a sense of fear. Giggling, Lucy swatted at his arm lightly. Then she had another bright idea.

"Ooh! Come on, let's go. One last stop."

"But we're just getting comfortable!"

"I know you are. Come on buddy! It's New York, get off your ass."

Gray did so, trusting Lucy to guide him somewhere nice. He wasn't sure where this feeling came from, since he wasn't usually a very emotional or trusting person, but she just gave off that friendly, warm aura that he loved to soak in. Not to mention that the alcohol was probably talking for him. Finally, he saw that she was leading him to Times Square, and couldn't resist a fun little jab at this.

"Oh, you're showing me Times Square! This is not touristy at all!" Spreading his arms out to indicate all the bustling people, Gray wondered if everyone in New York was like this.

"Oh, would you shush. Come on."

"Do we have to, uh, power walk everywhere we go?"

"Yes."

"So everybody just walks … wherever they want, then."

Ignoring Gray's nonsensical comments, Lucy cut in brusquely.

"Alright. Right here."

"What do you mean?"

"We're here!"

As if things couldn't be clearer, Lucy nodded at the people around them. Gray only looked around for something he might have missed, puzzled at this turn of events. Why had they left that nice stargazing spot for this? However, he soon got his answer as somebody held up a hand-held radio, blasting music throughout the square. Somebody in front of them started break-dancing, and Lucy grinned, laughing.

"My god, it's 1988." Gray was sardonic, yes, but even the ice prince himself couldn't resist a little smile at this.

"Alright, smartass. Give it five seconds."

More dancers joined in, with their retro, dated clothing. The song selected was also old, with that timesy feel to it. Looking at each other, they laughed, though Lucy seemed to have the knowledge of something that he had yet to experience. After a few more seconds of this, the music changed into something a lot more upbeat, though still singing about New York. In fact, it was a rap song – with an actual melody. _How amazing is that?_

"Uh, what is this?"

"It's a flash-mob!"

"Oh! Like on Oprah!"

"Exactly."

"Should we get out of the way?" His voice was louder now, trying to be heard in the steadily growing din.

"No, no! Enjoy it! Take it all in!"

Frowning, Gray shrugged and then turned around. He could see a brightly-lit television screen behind them, showing this for all to see.

"Pretty damn cool." He had to admit, this was nothing like he'd ever seen before.

"Right?" A smirk, not so much smug as proud. Proud to live here. It was a strange sensation, but Lucy might have actually convinced him that living here … was great. That it was fun. As Lucy joined in with the crowds of hand-waving, Gray laughed, feeling a burden lift off his chest.

"Do these people get paid for this?"

"Uh, no, no! They kind of just do it for fun. It's nice to feel like you're a part of something, New York can be a little lonely at times!"

"And you're trying to sell me on it." As if just realizing what she'd said, Lucy quickly backtracked. Gray was secretly pleased, however, feeling happy that Lucy trusted him enough to tell him that. _Or is this just the alcohol speaking?_

"Every place can be a little lonely sometimes." A little laugh was conveyed through her voice. _How nice._

The participants of the mob suddenly started bending down, and Lucy laughed, trying to warn Gray.

"Oh, be careful!"

"God."

"Sit down, sit down."

The dancers had stood up again, hands reaching towards the sky. As popped up, row by row, so did they, smiling.

"Shit, get back down."

"Okay."

And there they went, kneeling down, forcing Lucy and Gray to do the same as well. Standing back up slowly, the crow-coloured brunette saw Lucy's genuine grin, felt her delight. He realized that even if he didn't take this job, well, she would be angry, disappointed, and sad for a brief period of time. But nothing could truly dampen her joy, as long as she was in New York. And Gray wanted to be part of that. For so long, he had never been truly satisfied, and well, his father would've told him to go with his gut. And his instincts were telling him to go with this.

"I'm in." Lucy turned to him, her grin slowly abating as what he'd said sunk in.  
"What?" She didn't dare to believe it.

"You sold me." Gray shrugged indifferently.

"Really?"

"I'll take the job." He nodded, smiling. Lucy's face was one of surprise, even as she started clapping her hands high above her head along with the other dancers.

"Are you surprised?" Gray followed her lead, not wanting to be left out. Quickly covering up her slip up, Lucy tried to appear completely under control. Not that that fooled him.

"Oh, no, no! You can all go home now! Thank you." Waving to the flash mob, Lucy attempted to salvage what was left of her façade.

"Very funny." Laughing, she admitted her defeat.

"Congratulations, sell out!"

"Thank you, thank you!"

That had been Gray's farewell ceremony in his old company. Everyone was fully in party mode, joking around, cheerful and not at all hurt. A twinge of sorrow struck his heart, but Gray knew that his choice had been the right one. His path led separate ways.

Flying back, Gray happened to encounter Alzack again. Then again, they had become friends, or at least acquaintances over the course of, well, his life changing. On the plane, once again the man was talking about how the acclaimed pilot didn't deserve all that praise.

"All I'm saying is it wasn't so much the pilot's skill that landed the plane on the river, but the mechanics of the plane itself." Alzack had stared at him, boggle-eyed. Maybe this wasn't such a good topic to bring up after all.

"Are you saying Captain Sully wasn't a hero?"

"No, no! There was just other factors." Gray had added hastily, trying to fix his mistake.

"Are you not an American?" Alzack had asked, straight-faced. Gray's response was to stare.

And then it was back in New York. In a yellow taxi cab. Getting out, Gray looked at the lights, ever still in awe. Turning around slowly, the fact that this was not the time or place slipped out of his mind. That is, until he was rudely reminded by the driver.

"Hey, fuck face! Do you want to get your shit out of my car, or what?"

"I … yeah." Doing so, Gray lugged his heavy bags out of the trunk, bewildered.

"Welcome to New York. Go and fuck a dick." The driver was enunciating his words very slowly. He didn't look that stupid, did he?

Walking into his new residence, he dropped his bags, lingering in the doorway. He'd seen it all before, but suddenly, it all seemed too real. Striding towards the living room, Gray noticed a pile of packages. Folders, files … what were they? Picking up card that accompanied the pile, he read it.

_'Gray -_

_Welcome to NYC._

_In case you shit the bed._

_Excuse the expression._

_ Best,_

_ Lucy.'_

It was written on some kind of olivebrief card. Smiling, Gray saw the bed and immediately ran towards it, jumping onto it. Feeling like a little kid again, he swore he could just see his exhaustion dissipate. That is, until he fell hard on his side. Resisting the urge to swear, he settled for a groan in pain before laughing.

* * *

_Close my eyes, and I will be there._

_(Woah)_

_Feet come down_

_(Woah)_

_Touch the ground._

_/ Alright, I know I promised an extra long chapter, and it's coming! Really! I just … don't have ANY muse for that right now. ;~; Sorry guys!_

_Please R&R if you can! ^w^_


End file.
